Hailey Jade Perrill
by Zylongue
Summary: my first fanfic contains crossdessing and probably a malexmale.There's a new student at Ouran but who is she and where exactly did she come from? The only thing that's clear to everyone is that she's good at covering her tracks but is she even a she?
1. Chapter 1

Soooo…

This is my first Fanfic…

…I don't know if it's any good but I tried. If anyone notices any mistakes I may have made please don't use it as an excuse to be horrible but I would appreciate you telling me.

Chapter 1

Kyoya stood silently in front of Ouran's headmaster as he processed the in formation before him.

He had been given the task of welcoming the new transfer student and giving her the grand tour which he had of course accepted; it did after all put him ahead in the knowing game but now, as he stalked away from the headmaster office he was left fuming with anger.

A paragraph, He had been given a paragraph of information about her, a paragraph with a grand total of three sentences and that was all the information he had been able to find about her. As he re-read the dismally short report he grimaced at the blown up sentences that were so obviously written to contain as much information as possible whilst giving the illusion of being a brief but informative summary.

So far he had learnt three things:

She was female,

In his class,

And had moved from England for no apparent reason.

As Kyoya glanced again at a small photo of the mysterious transfer student he growled quietly in the back of his throat.

He wouldn't give up. If there was one thing Ootori Kyoya enjoyed it was a mystery. And no one got the better of Kyoya's information sources. Kyoya smirked as he caught sight of a familiar blonde head.

This would be an interesting year indeed.

* * *

Hailey stood cautiously in front of the mirror and pulled at the yellow puffed dress. There was no denying it, she felt ridiculous. Hesitantly she picked up her bag and left the house glancing at the photo of her parents as she left.

Sitting in the back of a limousine Hailey cursed her friend for what must have been the millionth time. She had clearly said she wanted to fit in and be normal. She had trusted her friend's judgement as she didn't have the time to organise everything herself and learn Japanese but looking back it was clearly a mistake. If there was one thing Hailey should have learnt it was to never trust a Malfoy. Needless to say she would not be talking to him any time soon. He had previously bought her what could only be called a mansion but upon arriving to Japan and seeing the gigantic place he had given her, the first thing she did was sell the place and buy a small house. She would have never survived in a week in that place and the school she was going to was bad enough.

Hailey meekly stared out the window without taking in any detail; she walked past the gates of Ouran high school and greeted the dark haired teen that had called her Perrill san, without leaving the comfort of her trance. She had admittedly been confused but then remembered that it would be polite in Japan for people to call her by her last name.

As they paced down countless corridors to the sound of his voice Hailey distractedly took note of the important things he said such as what rooms were what while ignoring the others irrelative information and his many attempts to make conversation.

By the end of the tour she introduced herself to her new class as Perrill Hailey and slipped into her seat victorious.

* * *

As Kyoya sat angrily ignoring the teachers babbling, he glared at the back of Perrill san's head. He had tried everything he could think of to subtly extract information from her but to no avail but what annoyed him even more was that throughout his entire tour and attempts at conversation she had seen fit to ignore him completely. It had been a complete waste of his time and he hated wasting time.

Out of the corner of his eye he acknowledged his friend Tamaki glance at him before turning away but Kyoya said nothing. He was to busy trying to figure out Perrill san. All his information sources had proved useless when confronted with this new mystery. Who in the world was Perrill Hailey?

* * *

Suou Tamaki, glanced at his friend, Kyoya before he sharply turned away wincing. He knew when his friend was plotting despite his calm collected mask he wore.

He knew that Kyoya was furious. Quickly he glanced towards the transfer student as he recognised her as the subject of his friend's attention. Feeling a sense of pity for the strange girl Tamaki mentally debated how long he could keep Kyoya distracted for, besides, she was a potential customer after all.

* * *

Hailey had avoided everyone, said nothing and spent the entire day in a trance and for that she was proud of herself. Pulling her hands through her long black hair she merely glanced at the picture of her parents before heading upstairs. Changing into a pair of trousers and a long sleeved shirt, she was relieved to be out of her school uniform as she still wasn't used to dresses.

"Who could blame me?" she thought as she ran her hand over her flat chest.

"I am a boy after all…" All Hailey could do was reflect on how much his life had changed and even when faced with a foreign country with no one to back him up he felt determined to never return.

End of chapter 1

* * *

I was cringing while I wrote this. Messing with genders (saying her when I know Hailey's a him near killed me.) Is annoying and yes I know that a transfer student isn't originally but really what is? Anyway I finished the first chapter so…

…please review?


	2. Chapter 2

This was a complete shock. I opened my email and found it swimming with e-mail for ! At first I thought that they were all people who had updated their stories but I was then pleasantly surprised to find they were actually e-mails from people who where following my story. You all found my story so quickly, I thought it would take at least a week for just one person to find my story! Here are some replies to those who spent some time to give me a review.

**dsilvis22**: yay I have a cookie. Thanks for the review; I'm glad you like it so far. I would love a beta but I'm not entirely sure how it works on this. If you understand and explain it to me I'd be really grateful. I've already had lots of difficulties with as is.

**Don't push button! *push* BOOM** **()**: Is that right? I love your name. I entirely agree it is a cliché plot structure but I could think of no other way that wouldn't make my time writing this too difficult. I'm not sure if it's going to be a solemn fic just yet since I'm kind of making it up as I go along, heh heh. If my seriously though, If my English tutor knew I was writing a story without planning it first she would be so mad. Ooh quick look… Sparkly! Thanks for the review I loved reading what you had to say. Wow this was a long answer.

**Catzi: **Oh My God! I can't believe I forgot about Ranka!! That is practically a crime I love Ranka! They HAVE to meet! Thanks for reminding me.

**Akua:** Ah, so that's why word didn't like the list. It kept coming up as being phrased wrong but I couldn't figure out how to fix it. Thanks for the correction! Yes it hurts to refer to Harry as Hailey and to keep referring to him as her. I'm not sure if I'll be able to manage longer segments as I've been finding that difficult but I'll try. I did seem to forget to write why Kyoya was so interested, I'll try to fit it in but it was just meant to be because there wasn't any information in the first place, if that makes sense. I'm open to any suggestions anyone might have, it's always fun to think about different ideas.

**Loonalily: **Wow so many questions. Yes Hailey is Harry… unless she's Sirius! Ha you didn't think of that did you?

**Sunakolllx: **Well at least someone likes saying He/She.

**LadyEtelka**: I'm glad you like it and thanks for the suggestions unfortunately for you I only plan on letting you know about the wizarding world when the host club find out. Hailey's a little bit secluded right now. Thanks for your help.

**Autumn Skyie**: Chill like a Dill? Well that's a new one. I always hated the word chillax and the phrase 'take a chill pill.'

**May Eve**: Its always good to read something you wouldn't normally. I'm glad you like it.

These are just answers to some people who had questions but I would also like to thank all those who just reviewed to support! Thanks.

So here's a small recap and chapter 2.

I've decided that when I'm following Hailey/ Harry (Yes I know you shall all have guessed it by now.) I shall refer to Hailey as him but when I'm following others Hailey shall be referred to as her. I won't be referring to Hailey as Harry yet because I have not introduced Hailey as Harry in the story yet.

"_Who could blame me?" she thought as she ran her hand over her flat chest._

"_I am a boy after all…" All Hailey could do was reflect on how much his life had changed and even when faced with a foreign country with no one to back him up he felt determined to never return._

_End of chapter 1_

* * *

Chapter 2

The host club had eventually learnt to be cautious around Kyoya who despite his calm, I'm-better-than-thou-smirk, was clearly frustrated and dangerous. But Haruhi, the oblivious girl that she was, had yet to learn this important lesson and was getting huge amounts added to her debt. You could forgive her this though, she hadn't known Kyoya long. The other hosts did feel a certain sense of pity for her but that was quickly overwhelmed by their fear of the shadow king.

Kyoya, on the other hand, was well aware that everyone was avoiding him and for that he was thankful. He had made many attempts of communication with the new girl and had come to the conclusion that she did not speak Japanese. Whenever anyone had attempted conversation with the young girl she had merely stared blankly at them till their nerves got the better of them and the only time she had said anything was when responding to a greeting or introducing herself. Kyoya rubbed his fore head tiredly.

"No, that can't be right." He thought.

"She seems too smart for that and if she's as smart as I think she is she wouldn't move to a foreign country where she can't speak the language." He concluded.

The three sentence paragraph provided by the headmaster was annoying; the lack of co-operation and communication from Perrill san was insulting but the complete lack of evidence including birth records…

…that was something else. Perrill san didn't act like an upper classed citizen like the majority of students in the school but she didn't seem smart enough to get into the school with a scholarship unlike Haruhi san… so that meant she had enough money to be upper class. She had to be upper class, earlier that day he had subtly questioned the headmaster for information and had found out that Perrill san had been recommended by Malfoy Sama, the Malfoy Sama. That meant she was important enough to know him but not important enough to have ever been heard of? That didn't make any sense.

Kyoya sighed as he opened his 'borrowed' book and realised he had only made one definite fact…

…Perrill san was giving him a headache.

Kyoya gently rubbed his forehead before turning sharply in his seat to add even more money to Haruhi sans rapidly growing debt.

* * *

Hailey had returned to the school with a change of attitude. Hailey had forgiven his friend Draco for the annoying choice in house, school and the unnecessary chauffeuring service, all of which had put him in a very good mood. After a long, heated debate over the phone Hailey felt confident he had sufficient payback which was the cause of his massive grin which in return had caused quite a few stares.

The only thing that put a dampener on Hailey's wonderfully good mood was the annoying people he shared a class with. They had all noticed Hailey's obvious change in mood and taken it as a sign from the Gods that today would be the day they would talk to her without losing their mind from the evil stares of death. Needless to say Hailey wasn't amused.

Turning his head to glare at the sniggering people she turned and stalked out of the room. Little did she know she had been recently declared the second scariest in the school but what can you really expect, she learnt from the king of death glares.

Hailey had been searching for what seemed to be an age but was yet to find a remotely quiet room. He had looked in on millions of rooms and all were occupied by noisy rich kids and yes Hailey knew he was one of the said rich kids but at least he wasn't noisy.

Passing by a group who had stopped to greet him Hailey almost missed the dark haired teen on the corner call out to him.

"_Good afternoon Ms Perrill. Are you well_?"

Hailey paused. She turned to face the person who had been her guide in shock.

Had what's-his-name really just question her in English?

* * *

"_Good afternoon Ms Perrill. Are you well_?"

Kyoya watched as Perrill san paused, turned towards him and blinked three times. The look on her face was priceless and Kyoya wouldn't have been able to wipe the smirk off his face if had wanted to, until he saw her smirking back that is. Kyoya was slightly confused when he saw her quick change of mood but it all became quite clear when she replied.

"_Good afternoon to you to. You were the one who gave me a tour of the school weren't you? What did you say your name was again? Ah well, It's not like it's important. Well? What do you want?"_

Kyoya instantly realised the problem with his plan. He was good at English, He was good at everything he did but Perrill san spoke to fast for someone who was not familiar with the language, her accent was harsh and while he was certain he understood most of what she said he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to. Kyoya glared at her smirking face wishing so desperately to wipe it off…

…or at least set her on fire, whatever his private police force decided to do first.

"What do you want?" Kyoya blinked as he watched the newly declared mistress of evil glared at the gathering audience, they had every right to be shocked and who wasn't, She had actually spoke to someone.

"I merely wished to greet the infamous Perrill Hailey." He smirked as she tilted her head and blinked, who knew she could be so human.

"Okay, so now you've greeted me. Is that all?" Kyoya couldn't help but feel extremely annoyed by how dismissive she was and a little bit stunned. He could feel the eyes of the eyes of the audience they had attracted staring at them and decided to relocate to the host club. Only the club members would be there and it wouldn't for such a large audience to see him outmanoeuvred by her even if she was the 'Mistress of evil'. Persuading Perrill san to follow him had been easier than he thought; his only guess was he had gotten her curious by trying so often to talk to her. He repressed a smirk on his way to the music room, He couldn't wait to see their faces.

End of chapter 2

* * *

I'm sorry this took so long, I started way before I finished and then my computer broke. As it is I will probably never update this regularly.

This chapter was really long, I was having difficulty ending it. Is the ending of this okay? I couldn't find a good place to end it anywhere.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone…It's been a long time…please don't kill me. :3**

**I don't plan on abandoning this story any time soon but there probably will be long hiatuses between chapters like what you have experienced. If I do abandon this story I will tell you.**

**Just a heads up!**

**Zylongue.**

**yamiyugi23**: I can't wait to see Kyoya's face either! ^^

**Catzi**: I know I'm so ashamed. Can I join you in Tamaki's emo corner? I don't know whether Ranka would be able to tell if Harry's a boy straight away but I presume he would too!

**Dangerous Crimes**: It's beautiful, huh?

**Akua**: Ok so I've introduced the host club in this chapter and I used dashes before an honorific. Thanks for that tip, and your explanation on how to format your stories and end them was really useful! Thanks ^^

**midnight-raven-wing**: It is hard to find a good cross over isn't it!

**tamzingrace**: So you ask me why Harry's so happy about Malfoy huh? Muahahahaha…I have no idea. X3I doubt I'll purposely enrol Malfoy in the school unless it becomes necessary to the plot line.

**PsychicZai**: That is a good idea. I will consider that, if It may be used if I decide to dismiss the current way of them finding out which is about a 50:50 chance.

**917brat**: They will eventually find out Harry's male and no because they haven't met Ranka yet. Haruhi is a different matter though.

**Nekoneko-xyz**: Yes I am making this up as I go so I have no idea how many chapters there will be and that was because this was only meant to be an experiment. I didn't plan to continue this, I don't know what happened. I can't tell you who will fall in love first or whether Kyoya will know about Harry's gender first simply because I honestly don't know yet.

**OtomeLuver**: I do try and make them a bit longer, I have a minimum of 1000 words a chapter which I try to upkeep at all times. And yes I know I also cannot believe I forgot Ranka! I'm sorry!

**niwa-k**: You've confused me with your question! 'why does Haily dress like a girl it doesn't seem like it was something he wanted but neither does he seem to dislike it?' He has grown comfortable wearing women's clothing but it wasn't something he chose to start? Does that answer your question?

**cross-over-lover232**: You messaged me a review and asked if it would get steamy? That is unlikely for two reasons.

1) The thought of writing it, I know it will be bad, scares me.

2) I do not understand how the Story rating (Like rating what it contains) are and I do not want to be kicked off of . when I tried the provided link so I could read about them something went wrong and it wouldn't let me. So I'm probably just going to keep it clean. (I have no idea what this story is rated and what it means.

Ok now that's done on with the recap and story.

"Okay, so now you've greeted me. Is that all?" Kyoya couldn't help but feel extremely annoyed by how dismissive she was and a little bit stunned. He could feel the eyes of the eyes of the audience they had attracted staring at them and decided to relocate to the host club. Only the club members would be there and it wouldn't for such a large audience to see him outmanoeuvred by her even if she was the 'Mistress of evil'. Persuading Perrill-san to follow him had been easier than he thought; his only guess was he had gotten her curious by trying so often to talk to her. He repressed a smirk on his way to the music room; He couldn't wait to see their faces.

Chapter three

The only time Harry had felt so overwhelmed was during and after the events of his 11th birthday, his first reaction? They were all _insane and _that guy he met in the corridor whatever his name was again, was standing in front of the door, blocking Harry's only escape root, smirking. Harry could swear old what's-his-name was analysing the whole situation and writing it down in the black notebook which was, no doubt, highly convenient.

For an intense moment Harry felt a deep loathing for that book and plotted ways to steal and destroy it until he realised how foolish he seemed and snapped out of his trance. Gazing dimly at the excited near hyper group in front of him Harry dearly wished he could suddenly become one with the wall and join the brunette who had coincidently disappeared.

In Harry's opinion, the host club were just as eccentric as that guy who led him here.

There was a tall blonde, Suoh Tamaki, who seemed to be a self-proclaimed King. It took a while for Harry to make the connection between the headmaster and this…person before him but once he did the relation was obvious. The phrase like father like son immediately came to mind. He was undoubtedly the leader of this… strange assembly. He was irritating, loud and spouting rubbish about…different types?

The twins were…interesting. They strongly reminded him of two of his old friends, Fred and George; Harry found himself making a mental note to keep an eye on them. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin meant trouble. That was probably all there was to it.

Harry wasn't entirely sure how the blonde boy in front of him had managed to acquire every kind of cake imaginable or how he was yet to suffer a heart attack, loss of all teeth or simply run of a cliff.

However Harry did know why he had a headache, Mitsukini Honey. On the other hand the small boy's friend, Takashi Mori, was so quiet that he could, for all Harry knew, have been mute. If it wasn't for the occasional noises of agreement he made it would have been an honest mistake.

Then there was a smaller brunette who was doing a very impressive display of becoming one with the wall and disappearing from the background, unwilling to take part in the spectre before him. However what caught Harry's attention the most was the expression on this last persons face. He was frowning, not in irritation as one might suspect but in simply and honest confusion. It was slightly unnerving.

Haruhi was indeed frowning in confusion as she watched the strange person Kyoya had brought. He was tall with dark hair, green eyes, a feminine figure and ye wearing a dress. _He._ Haruhi liked to think herself somewhat more aware of people others, what with a cross-dressing father and an uncanny ability to tell the twins apart it. She just seemed to have a second sense with people and she was nearly positive that this was a male in front of her. She wasn't mistaken this time! Was she?

Hailey found himself getting more and more annoyed. He couldn't keep up with everyone and had lost track of where those pesky twins had gotten to long ago. Five minutes and that was all it took to lose track of the two people he swore he would keep an eye on. After half an hour Hailey had finally managed to make an escape determine to never return when suddenly he realised his mistake.

Cursing himself for his stupidity he realised he would have to return for his bag which contained his student ID. Hailey had not lied to the headmaster, who came from a wizarding line that had unfortunately turned to squibs, and his student ID would definitely raise a few questions.

Tamaki had been watched the doors of the music room, where their club was situated, open with piqued curiosity. Their club had just closed due to classes starting up soon so he knew it wasn't a customer or not a regular one at least. Watching the faces of the other he quickly realized that none of the others were any more enlightened than him.

Standing in the open door way was Kyoya and surprise, surprise, the new transfer student. What was her name again, Perri-san?

Tamaki was suddenly overwhelmed with excitement. This new girl was proving to be entertaining and though he was not sure what Kyoya's problem was, he was acting so strangely. It was times like this that he was incredibly grateful for his super intelligent brain for how else would he have solved this delicate puzzle. In fact now that he thought about it the answer was obvious. Kyoya didn't loathe the girl and hate her guts, or wish to throw her over a cliff like he had previously and foolishly presumed. Of course not, that isn't like Kyoya at all. Kyoya obviously had a crush. It is the only reasonable explanation!

He would be sure to help his friend but first he had to introduce himself and gain her trust. Helping Kyoya with his romance would take a lot of work and he needed a potential love rival. All the good stories have one.

"Oi Tamaki, Perrill-san left her bag!"

"wonder what's in it?"

"How could you even consider rooting through a young lady's bag…" As Tamaki went on with his speech full power.

Dun Dun Duuun! Will they all find out Harry's secret or shall I keep the game going for a bit longer?


	4. Chapter 4

Wow I'm back already. Maybe someone hit me on the head when I wasn't looking. Anyway I noticed the dividers didn't work on the last chapter, no idea why since I did put them in, so I put in my normal dividers and made sure to put a lot of space between sections in case they don't work again. (I hope that helps.)

Most people said I should keep the guessing so that is what I have gone with…kinda!

This chapter is a bit short but what can I say, I felt it was finished.

**don't push button push BOOM**: You know what? I think we're both hallucinating! Not only have I actually updated but I updated twice in a short frame of time. Something is definitely wrong with me!

**Azura Ray**: Hmmn, I'm not entirely sure about the female host idea but I think your right about keeping them guessing longer and frustrating Kyoya. Its fun! Yes Hailey will meet Nekozawa…eventually. o_o;

Yes, the plot is cliché but I wanted it to be believable as you said. As this being the only hp-ohshc crossover with Harry cross-dressing…lets face it…I just wanted to put Harry in a dress! XD

**Akua**: Ah I thought it would be ironic if they found out about Harry the same way as Haruhi in the manga but your right it is a bit silly and unoriginal in my part. I've not been very creative lately. Something went wrong with my dividers, I don't know what, but I'm hoping they'll work this time. I'm glad you think I captured the host club because I've been having a lot of trouble with that. The mistakes were mainly because I was so irritated with word picking up on things like the honorifics and names that I gave up. Sorry. This one should be better.

So onto the recap.

"_Oi Tamaki, Perrill-san left her bag!"_

"_Wonder what's in it?"_

"_How could you even consider rooting through a young lady's bag…?" As Tamaki went on with his speech full power._

Haruhi watched as the twins and Tamaki thought over the forgotten bag in interest. As far as could see she now had a choice to make.

First of all she could tell the host club of her suspicions on Harry and they could search the bag for incriminating evidence together. She could offer to take the bag back to Harry and search it herself protecting Harry from the host club's ever growing nose or she could do the honourable thing and just offer to take the bag back and do just that, take the bag back. Yes, it was fairly obvious what she would do, surprisingly enough though Kyoya beat Haruhi to it and offered to return the bag.

For a few seconds everyone was shocked by this seemingly kind gesture before they dismissed it as Kyoya being Kyoya and obviously up to something.

"I'll go with you."

"Eh?" everyone turned to look at Haruhi.

"Ah, ok, Kyoya and Haruhi will go together to return Perrill-san's bag!" Tamaki replied once he had collected himself and then drifted off into his own little world crying out about how kind and generous his 'daughter' was.

Kyoya and Haruhi escaped the music room and walked together side by side in stony silence. They got all the way to the entrance of the building before they realised their error.

"Kyoya?"

"Yes Haruhi?"

"Where are we going to find Perrill-san?"

Her reply was silence.

"Do we know where she lives?"

More silence.

While Haruhi questioned Kyoya just inside of the school buildings entrance pondering their question Harry was stood outside the school gates pondering his, should he go back for his bag or leave it to the, most likely, unmerciful twins who he was still wary of.

Sighing Harry stood and walked back towards the school, collided with something solid and 'gracefully' fell into a sitting position. He looked up to glare at the very solid what's-his-name and promptly decided the name thing was getting silly.

Haruhi watched in fascination as Kyoya smeared that aren't-I-nice-I-did-you-a-favour-smirk onto his face.

"Thank you for returning my bag, Fujioka-San and…"

As far as Kyoya was concerned, that was just taking the mickey.

"Ootori Kyoya, I believe I have informed you of my name before?" It was safe to say he was at least mildly irritated and for once Harry decided to try and remember the name. Not to say that he couldn't pretend to forget every now and then just to annoy the guy after all Kyoya did seem like he needed to be knocked down an almighty peg or two.

"Yes, Ootori-San." Kyoya blinked in surprise at actually hearing the strange girl say his name, perhaps she was ill? Unbalanced and unsure but none the less feeling like he had accomplished his goal of getting some form of acknowledgement, Kyoya turned and walked away. He was unwilling to question the girl in front of Haruhi and reluctant to admit that he wished too.

Haruhi watched Kyoya walk away for a while before turning back to Perrill-san. She was desperate to pry in some way but she was unsure how to approach the subject. At long last she decided blunt was best.

"Why do you wear _dresses_, Hailey-_kun_?"

She watched him freeze, eyes wide and could not refrain from smirking. As she saw him recover from his shock and prepare to deny anything she had implied.

"You know, I suspected you were male but I wasn't sure until I saw your reaction."

He froze again. Haruhi walked off after Kyoya, grinning, looking every bit like a cat with cream.

Harry could only be glad Kyoya was too far away to hear.

I wanted to continue this longer but it just seemed to come to a natural ending so I left it. It probably could have been better so sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay fingers crossed that hopefully this time there will be breaks. Everyone pray for me on this one.

I actually started this chapter the day after I uploaded the last one. This takes a long time huh?

**Azura Ray**: Ok bit longer this time, not quite 1k, sorry. Damn no precipice? I'll have to try harder!

**Akua**: yeah I did go a bit dodgy with perspective in my last chapter come to think of it. Thanks for pointing it out, I wasn't really paying attention, I'll be more careful from now on. Ah I was irritated by how short my last chapter was but I just felt I couldn't make it longer since it felt so finished! It was a good idea to have Harry designate to Haruhi and I might still do that but I'm going to make them squirm a little longer, no final confrontation yet! ;3

**don't push button push BOOM**: I'm glad you've deemed the world safe!

**May Eve**: I hadn't really thought about it that way but yes you're right it was ooc to have Haruhi act that way! I'm going to have to think on her character more.

**Tamzingrace**: I debated this question for a long time because I wasn't planning to have a physical examination date. Actually I was going to have Harry transfer part way through the year but then I decided that A) It would just make the whole thing smoother and B) I couldn't resist it! There will be a reason Harry a girl…When I come up with it! '_';

**Miso Muchi**: (I'm not upset or angry merely curious so if this sounds upset or angry you're reading it wrong!) It wasn't my intention to have the chapter dedicated to reviews it was just that I felt that the chapter came to an ending and I couldn't make it longer. I'm sorry I disappointed you. Was there any particular part of my writing that was bad? I'm glad you liked the idea!

**BonbonJovi**: Malfoy sama's (Is that right?) grand entrance. Gred and Forge will be in this…eventually…I just need to figure out when's the best time to slip them in.

Anyway onto the chapter

"_Why do you wear dresses, Hailey-kun?" _

_She watched him freeze, eyes wide and could not refrain from smirking. As she saw him recover from his shock and prepare to deny anything she had implied._

"_You know, I suspected you were male but I wasn't sure until I saw your reaction."_

_He froze again. Haruhi walked off after Kyoya, grinning, looking every bit like a cat with cream. _

_Harry could only be glad Kyoya was too far away to hear._

Nothing absolutely nothing had happened. No questions, no funny looks, no hostile behaviour Harry was at his wits end suffering from paranoia. The first day of normal routine had been difficult, the second bad enough but by the end of the third day with no changes he wasn't sure what emotion was running highest; relief or fear.

No one from the host club had approached or spoken to him since that day but then again that was debatable since Harry had been doing a spectacular job of avoiding them.

Yes, he knew it was childish but that didn't mean he'd stop avoiding them any time soon.

Harry was so lost in thought that it took him some time to figure out what was happening. It was the dreaded physical examination day for his class. Damn. It was too late to leave and pretend to be ill as he had been in the school for a while so many people knew he was in, but if he attended it would be impossible to hide that he was in fact male. This meant he had to do the second thing on his list of things he never wanted to do. Ask the headmaster for help. However this proved to be impossible as the once again elusive headmaster proved to be impossible to find which meant he had to move on to number one from his list of things he never wanted to do. Ask Draco Malfoy for help.

Haruhi didn't really care that the transfer student was avoiding her in fact she hadn't really noticed. She had been much to busy with Kasugasaki kanako and then Houshakuji Renge, who was still lurking somewhere, to really think of him. She vaguely wondered whether she should approach him before dismissing it as none of her business.

She almost didn't see the strange blonde person who approached her. His looks were quite similar to Tamaki and was roughly the same age but this new comer held a unique holier than thou attitude and seemed to be disgusted by everyone in his presence. She didn't like how he immediately looked down on everyone but none the less she gave him directions to class 11a as he asked, if only to get rid of him quickly.

He seemed to almost swagger away and Haruhi was left hoping that she had seen the last of such a troublesome character.

After helping Harry escape to Japan Draco did not expect to hear from him again. So imagine his surprise when about three days after seeing Harry off he gets a phone call at 2am in the morning from a seriously pissed cross dresser, this lead to both parties ignoring each over while screaming about their thoughts. Harry; wanting to transfer, again, and his irritation about his new home/mansion which got sold, the limo, the chauffeur, private gardens and pocket money of 1k a week, Draco; the nine hour time gap and **2AM**_. (A/N I read through this and I know that it doesn't make a lot of sense but I couldn't think of how to fix this bit. Sorry!)_Eventually though the pair settled their differences through screaming and death threats as all good friendships, and sometimes even relationships, are settled.

After dealing with this issue and yelling at Harry to just sell what he wasn't happy with, Draco thought he would never him from him again. You think he would have learnt that he was rubbish at predicting that.

A few days later he again got a call from Harry. This time a plea for help. Draco panicked and used his wealth to get an illegal portkey that same day to get to Japan. Standing outside the school that Draco had traced Harry's call from. It would be no good to show his concern in front of…_muggles_.

He braced himself and cleared his face of emotion before entering the building.

Harry was worried he had always called Draco by telephone since Harry had always been planning to escape the magical world and using magical methods of communications while in the muggle world would create a lot of questions. But to get a telephone into Malfoy manner, a magical environment, had been tricky and involved a lot of experimental magic. The productivity of this could waver on a day to day basis and so far had always worked without a problem today however way a day when the universe was against him. Harry had been about to explain his problem to Draco when something went wrong. He got cut off and now he had no idea if, when or where Draco would show up. For all he knew Draco would turn up next week and by then it would be too late for Draco to help. Idly in his head Harry tossed around a few ideas of what might happen if he was discovered. Nothing good! With that decided Harry was left to the painful truth that no one could find out he was really a boy. There was nothing left to do. Hailey Perrill was skiving physical examination day! Why didn't he just do that in the first place?

End of Chapter

Ok I was going to put something important here but I forgot… so sue me!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Soooooooooo Draco got to Ouran only to find harry wasn't there. Harry was pronounced dead and they prepared a memorial service for the much love Hailey where Draco got well and truly smashed, hit on every guy there, explained to the host club why Hailey was actually Harry and a guy before leaving with Tamaki to have hot passionate sex. When Harry reluctantly returned to school the next day he did not expect to find the whole school thinking he was dead, the host club knowing he was a guy and Draco's peculiar relationship with Tamaki. Kyoya sweeped Harry into his arms and pronounced his undying love for Harry even if he was male. And they all lived happily ever after with Harry's parents who magically came back form the dead! O.o

Jk the real chapter will be up I a minute!


	7. The Real Chapter 6

I'm back, sorry about taking a long time again but I haven't give up yet!

I'm hoping that putting Line-Break-Divider-thingy will help me break up sections since that does make it easier to read.

**Tamzingrace**: It took me a while to decide if I'd put in the physical examination day or not but I decided that I would. I haven't considered how Kyoya will react when he see's how Draco and Harry interact so that will be interesting.

**KenKenKenKen**: I decided that Draco would be like Tamaki when he's panicking but otherwise be pretty much a Malfoy, if I get it right that is. So they look the same but are total opposites.

**Karasu Kagami**: Harry kind of has just skipped the ptd (I got fed up so I've shortened it.) But I get what you mean. Basically Harry didn't want to do that because it would look weird. As you say the headmaster and some teachers who don't care know and it's only the students so it should be fine but you have to consider these are mainly rich, spoilt kids who have lots of money and influence. They can easily cause Harry trouble and are probably curious about new things. Hailey doesn't want to make them suspicious. Harry hasn't thought of having a bug, yet! I hope that has made sense and cleared it up.

**Xhildyx**: Never apologise for constructive criticism for although I may feel a little sad when someone is confused over my story, I love receiving it and reading it through. It really helps! Your right it does make it a lot easier to read but I do actually spend a lot of time editing my work it just doesn't seem like it because I'm quite bad at English! I think the reading aloud helped and I will consider the website thing. As for a beta… you're probably right and I wouldn't know how to go about getting one anyway. Your probably right about the author notes, I had been avoiding them for that reason however I find (*) and (#) do the same thing for me but I will do that next time. Thank you so much for your help and advice!

**Azura Ray**: They do meet but Draco was too busy panicking to pay attention so there's not much on that at the moment!

**Miso Muchi**: I think I understand what you mean about the cliff hangers but I don't think there's a whole lot I can do about it. I only really know where I would like them to be and where I think they're the most dramatic so I'm sorry if you think I'm not completing the ideas. I get what you mean but I'm not sure how to fix it. As for the length of the chapters; I had thought they were an okay length; I mean not the best but okay. I don't think I can make them any longer as I find it difficult to write long chapters. Sorry!

Okay so I better go on to the story.

_Idly in his head Harry tossed around a few ideas of what might happen if he was discovered. Nothing good! With that decided Harry was left to the painful truth that no one could find out he was really a boy. There was nothing left to do. Hailey Perrill was skiving physical examination day! Why didn't he just do that in the first place?_

Line-Break-Divider-thingy

Draco had fish checked at the first main reception to make sure Harry, or Hailey as they knew her, was present…Harry had been registered so he asked for what class she was in. It took him some time to find class 11a. Harry wasn't there. It took him a while to realize that he was panicking but it took him even longer to compose himself. A Malfoy never panics. Associating with Harry Potter was definitely having a negative affect on his health and mental state!

First he made triple sure that he was in class 11a, he was. Then he inquired as to where Perrill Hailey may be found, which meant he had to again sacrifice his pride and ask a muggle for help, no one knew. This brought forth a hyper, muggle look-a-like who had decided he must help and it was his duty as a friend to Perrill Hailey. Draco did not think Harry did the whole friend thing especially not with someone as irritating as this but held his tongue regardless. He needed the help since he may have power and influence in the muggle world he also knew nothing about said world. Not that he would ever admit it.

The blonde had soon recruited a small group of students, who Draco tried to ignore. Borrowing a phone from one said student he phoned Harry's house, no one answered and again Draco was left to worry in his own world. Where was Harry? Was he ok? Maybe he had been found or kidnapped? He barely noticed a dark haired student, obviously the new leader of the group, yell out directions. They had soon split up searching the campus for Perrill-san leaving Draco and the strange muggle.

"Malfoy-sama…?"

Line-Break-Divider-thingy

Harry wasn't actually enjoying his day bunking off school. He had nothing to do, no one to talk to and he was dreading the questions that he knew would be asked when he returned to school. They would want to know why he randomly skipped the physical examination day and he knew that the 'I was sick' excuse wouldn't be good enough when they had seen him with their own eyes perfectly well and healthy.

He sighed. This whole escape plan wasn't going as well as he'd hoped. But it was peaceful to be in Japan and as strange as it seemed it was reassuring he was worrying over this than anything that he would have worried about at home. Bunking off school so people don't find out about his gender just seemed slightly better that worrying about saving your best friend's sister from being murdered and slaying a gigantic basilisk. Funny that!

Distantly he heard an irritating ring tone. Grumping all the while Harry departed on a quest to find his long lost mobile phone. He was fairly certain the evil Dr. Sofa had nicked it so he could experiment the effect dust had on electronic devices. The evil fiend!

Line-Break-Divider-thingy

Kyoya had sent the host club to search the school grounds for the missing Perrill-san and after some time calmed the not-as-great-as-he-thought-Malfoy-sama, down. It had taken some time. He never expected a rich, world famous multi-organisation owner to act so like…

…like Tamaki? However as soon as the not-as-great-as-he-thought-Malfoy-sama regained his composure he quickly transformed his panicky overprotective attitude into an is-holier-than-thou attitude. It was incredibly irritating. But he was

was a potential business partner

knew about Perrill-san

So bearing that in mind he sucked it up and tried to appear helpful and suggested he try calling her again. Kyoya was left hoping that he would never meet this man again despite how useful he could prove to be. Sure a lot of student at Ouran had that attitude but they weren't nearly as insufferable. How did Perrill-san put up with him?

Line-Break-Divider-thingy

After a dramatic defeat of the _evil _Dr. Sofa and his accomplice Ms. Cushion, Harry was no closer to finding his mobile than he was five seconds ago. Gasp; maybe; just maybe it had been the monstrous mutant that resided under his bed from the very beginning. He had trusted that mutant! Dashing up the stairs he confirmed that the ringtone was louder than before but checking under his bed he found it strangely lacking both mutant and mobile. The mutant missing from its lair? How suspicious!

But he could hear his pone was definitely upstairs but where. Walking onto the landing Harry soon found his mobile sitting quite peacefully on a bookcase. It seemed to be almost gloating the success of its game and Harry's paranoia. Harry was sure that wasn't where he left it but when surrounded in a house of mean and evil furniture it is easy to get distracted. Or maybe he just drank too much coffee this morning…hard to tell. Maybe it was time to find a coffee substitute?

Picking up the phone cautiously Harry immediately recognised the caller id, It was Draco. He toyed several ideas of funny jokes he could play on Draco such as disguising his voice and screaming down the phone something like 'Drop the gun!' or 'I'm on to you!' before deciding against it. It would be better to just answer the phone!

"Hello, Draco?"

"Harry? Where the hell are you?"

"At home, why where are you?"

"At Ouran!"

"What, why?"

"I was looking for you!" Draco shouted before sighing in irritation. Harry just laughed it was so weird to hear Draco panicking but she would never call him on it. He would probably just say something like 'Malfoy's don't panic' or 'I'm Draco Malfoy!'.

"Right I'm going over there and I'm taking your friends. They were worried about you, you know?"

"What friends?"

Line-Break-Divider-thingy

End of chapter.

Sorry this took so long, please don't kill me.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Hey anyone who is still reading this! It's been a while, huh? Well like I said this has not been abandoned it just takes me a long time sometimes due to the fact that I'm a busy person with a lot of work to do. However this time I had a lot of difficulty getting round to writing this due to certain problems in my life, my health and the mental health/ housing conditions of my close family. I also ended up needing an operation, which I put off for far too long. I seem to be much better than I was and the situations around me have calmed down so I shall try to continue this and update more often, no promises though. I will put up a message if I abandon this but I'm not doing so now. Thank you for your patience and anyone who read this little message all the way through may now have a virtual cookie. (P.s. I'm more likely to update if other stories I like update as they put me in a good mood, hint, hint) I was so pleased to find I had 100 reviews for this! ^^ I did not think many people would like it!**_

_**If I haven't replied to your review I'm really sorry I try. **___

_**KenKenKenKen: I'm so glad you found it funny I wasn't sure if it would just fall totally flat. I'm so happy that at least one person found it funny! **___

_**Ve Pasta: sorry it took a while! **____** I hope you like it.**_

_**Karasu Kagami: You have no idea how hard I laughed when I read your comment and I really wish that I wrote that but I wanted the Host Club to see Harry's house! I might worm some of it in later. ;)**_

_**Saturnblue: I wasn't sure whether to have Draco turn up but it seems to be worth it doesn't it. I'll be able to explain their relationship a bit more now too!**_

_**Basill: Thanks for pointing out that its Hani not Honey and I have made some changes to this chapter. And thanks so much for explaining the rating a bit, for some reason that page just won't open.**_

_**YeahYouWannaKnowMyName: You know I'm having a bit of trouble imagining Draco/Tamaki too. That's probably because that was never my intention. But who knows, it might happen now! ;)**_

_**Nightrel: Aww, I'm blushing! Thank you so much I'm glad you liked the mutant! I don't think I mentioned it but his name is Warren by the way! **___

_I'm just a line- I'm just a line- I'm just a line- I'm just a line- I'm just a line-_

_"I was looking for you!" Draco shouted before sighing in irritation. Harry just laughed it was so weird to hear Draco panicking but she would never call him on it. He would probably just say something like 'Malfoy's don't panic' or 'I'm Draco Malfoy!'_

_"Right I'm going over there and I'm taking your friends. They were worried about you, you know?"_

_"What friends?"_

_I'm just a line- I'm just a line- I'm just a line- I'm just a line- I'm just a line-_

Harry groaned. The conceited numskull had already hung up and was undoubtedly already on his way. Harry spent a further five or ten minutes huffing and puffing irritably. Who were these mysterious 'friends'? Were they from London or Ouran? More importantly did he need to dress as a girl or a boy? Looking down at what he was wearing, a black t-shirt and shorts. He knew if he answered the door like this his gender would be obvious. Sighing in disappointment Harry dragged himself to his wardrobe wondering the big question that usually only girls will take so seriously. What the hell would he wear?

_I'm just a line- I'm just a line- I'm just a line- I'm just a line- I'm just a line-_

Hani was happily chatting away like a Munchkin on a sugar rush and subtly dropping hints not to bug Hailey-Chan too much, aimed at the twins, while sat in Malfoy-Kun's limo.

Hani was happy to see Hailey-Chan again she seemed nice and get on well with Kyo-Kun who seriously needed a friend – He was far too grumpy! Malfoy-Kun seemed a lot like Tama-Chan that meant they were very entertaining when together but he seemed to be trying to be pretending to be indifferent. It wasn't working. Tama-Chan…was Tama-Chan and seemed to like Hailey-Chan on the basis that she got on with Kyo-Kun. Haru-Chan appeared to be fine with Hailey-Chan, which was weird since Hailey-Chan seemed to be avoiding Haru-Chan Like some sort of plague but Hani wasn't worried. He was sure it would all work out. Hailey-Chan appeared to treat the twins with indifference but had a glint of sadness any time she looked at them. Hani would need to keep a close eye on them! They could seriously hurt her without knowing.

Hani looked up at Mori who seemed to be pondering the same as him. They nodded in acknowledgement and Hani turned to talk Malfoy-Kun's ear off some more before they arrived.

"Besides…" Hani thought to himself. "Usa-Chan likes Hailey-Chan too".

_I'm just a line- I'm just a line- I'm just a line- I'm just a line- I'm just a line-_

The Limo arrived at a small cottage that looked very out of place in the busy street squeezed in between no. 12 and 14. But no one else walking along the street seemed to care and so the host club paid it no mind.

There was a slight fight over who would ring the doorbell. Tamaki was very enthusiastic about the idea, which instantly made Hikaru and Kaoru want to ring the bell so Tamaki couldn't. Draco was arguing that he knew Hailey best and so it was his right but Hani wanted to ring the bell too. Kyoya didn't care so long as someone would wring the bell already and Mori, ignoring them all, reached out over their heads and pressed the grey button that emitted a small buzzing noise that they assumed to be louder inside the house. They turned to stare at Mori who just looked at them as if to say "Well you weren't bloody doing it!"

Mori was spared from answer for his actions as the front door opened to reveal Hailey wearing a dark green blouse and grey skirt.

Harry was currently trying to mentally curse and thank Pansy Parkinson who had stubbornly insisted he needed to bring clothes that weren't:

His school uniform

And

Masculine.

He had been so certain that he wouldn't need them but she was always right wasn't she? He would never tell her that though.

Malfoy was smirking obviously amused by what Harry was wearing but he wasn't too bothered since he knew he could make Malfoy suffer later.

"You have a really nice house Hailey-Chan! Did you have it built specially?" Hani queried politely.

Haruhi muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'rich bastards' but Harry was sure he misheard. Haruhi wouldn't lump him in the same group as the host club would she? They were a group entirely of their own and he was certainly nothing like them. Harry was about to answer when Kyoya asked

"Why weren't you at school for the medical examination?"

Harry wasn't sure if it was just inevitable or due to the way both questions were asked without the required pause for answer but suddenly everyone wanted answers and no one was listening as they all talked other one another. A small crowd gathered around the assembly watching with thinly veiled interest.

Hailey covered her ears with her hands and yelled for attention.

"Alright, that's enough!"

They were all quiet again seeming to notice the mob they had attracted. Draco raised an eyebrow and stared pointedly at Hailey who knew what he was expecting but was reluctant to offer.

Sighing miserably she realised she had no choice but to allow… her school colleagues and… associate from England into her new home. She ushered them in as quickly as possible trying desperately to stop them starting another scene. She grabbed Draco on his way in.

"They are not my friends." Harry muttered hoping the host club wouldn't hear and cause trouble.

He turned away a smile fixed in place and dashed off to play perfect hostess hoping he had hidden anything to incriminating. Draco Smirked.

_End of chapter_

_I'm just a line- I'm just a line- I'm just a line- I'm just a line- I'm just a line-_

_**Dun dun dun! The Host Club is now at Hailey's house. What will they discover? Will they discover anything? Where the hell did Harry got a cottage and will all the plot holes in my head ever smooth out? No seriously I don't know, lol! And I really hoped those border things have worked I will be irritated if they don't. And please point out any mistakes I've made since it will hopefully help me improve. I'm doing my best her. Also I love reviews! ;) Also if you suggest anything it might happen in the next chapter that I am working on at this very moment. Oh, and anyone who can figure out why my borderline thingys aren't working gets a virtual cookie!**_


	9. Chapter 8

Hey, Peeps I'm alive. I would give reasons why I haven't updated this in so long but there are too many. However the main reason is I couldn't find the end of this chapter, for some reason it the beginning and middle wrote itself but the end wouldn't.

It amazes me that I have received recent follow and reviews but I am honestly touched. If anyone is still reading this…that amazes me too.

**Candy Brown****:** No I wouldn't believe but thank you, you're a sweetie!

**Sin Maxwell and Co****:** Oh, Thank you for telling me this…I'll look into it. You get a gold star!

**Lana-Loo:** The cottage is and always was Draco's.

**Siblings-Curse****: **oh…Why are you confuzzled?

**lulu the maniac: …I am too confused to be offended… who should make what better?**

**YeahYouWannaKnowMyName****:** Despite what I said in the fake chapter 6 I never intended for Draco and Tamaki to be a couple…the thought, it scares me…Draco isn't actually trying to be evil (although he usually is a meenie!) he's just oblivious and genuinely believed the host club['s claim to being Harry's friend. I'm not convinced on Draco/Kyoya but I'm biased because I've always liked Kyoya/Haruhi. And yes Harry is a cut, albeit frazzled, host! ;)

**NewBlueTrue****: **Mwahaha, that's a secret.

* * *

There was no mistake that No.13 had and been exactly where it was currently located. Yes, an English styled cottage surrounded by modern flats did look odd but it had been there years before the flats. In fact, if you were to ask any of the other residents who lived on that street in Bunkyo Tokyo they would all agree that the house had just always been there and carry on. Although it could be considered odd that no one seemed to notice that particular peculiarity until pointed out to them and even then they always seemed to be more interested in the stove they had forgotten to turn off or the book they need to return.

ItōDaishiro, leader of group four: sub-group B within Ootori's private police force, felt unnerved by the way anyone he questioned suddenly found something else they should be doing. This was supposed to be a _simple_ and subtle information gathering assignment. But everyone they had come across either knew nothing or had something _better_ to do. It appeared group four: sub-group B would be failing Ootori Kyoya. This was **unacceptable**.

* * *

Stepping into Hailey's cottage felt a bit like stepping out of reality. It really was the most peculiar place.

For a start it seemed to be slightly bigger once inside, which Hailey kept insisting was due to the open and light colour scheme. There was also a peculiar stillness about the house as though time had been paused and whoever used the rooms had forgotten about them. But that was probably just paranoia and a strange mix of old and new furniture/items that Hailey was strangely protective over like the ancient sweeping broom that Hikaru had pointed out, wondering why someone would have such a thing, only to inspire the dragon in Hailey to come forward and protectively hide the broom away in a cupboard. They didn't understand why she was so mad it was just a broom and an odd looking one at that. Meanwhile Tamaki was still standing in awe of one of Hailey's paintings as he swore he saw the thing move and he wasn't going anywhere till someone told him how it was done and until it moved again.

'It was no wonder Hailey was so abnormal' Kyoya mused. 'Living in a house like this would drive anyone crazy.'

He himself was staring at a book that had been left on a coffee table reading the title that he was sure had changed from 'The rules of Alchemy' to 'The rules of Chemistry' but he must of misread it, after all, he couldn't imagine Hailey owning a book on alchemy she was far too logical and down to earth for such nonsense.

Haruhi was…What was she doing? It appeared she had discovered a library…in a cottage…that was some impressive book finding skills.

Hikaru and Kaoru were busy trying to turn around the painting Tamaki had been staring at while claiming it had 'glared at them. This of course started a very loud argument

Hailey herself was dashing around her cottage in mad dance like moments; tidying, rearranging and making things seemingly disappear as she whisked them away so no one would see them. Kyoya never knew Hailey was so paranoid but then again it made sense. Anyone would be paranoid in this house.

* * *

One might think that satisfying seven hosts and one Malfoy should be an easy task but Harry would be more than happy to sign any necessary forms needed to commit anyone who said so out loud to a mental asylum to receive the 'appropriate' care. And that is quite something considering Harry loathed any form, type, style, variety, category, classification, genre (and/or) species of paperwork.

So far she had managed to divert them all to the living room with refreshments - ignoring all questions of whether he had something they called 'commoners coffee' – and had managed to situate himself in front of the only magical painting in the room effectively blocking their view. Now if only he could get them to stop staring at him with their _serious_ faces.

Putting his best innocent look across his face Harry tilted his head inquiringly at his… school colleagues whilst praying under his breath they would not ask him anything that involved moving from the painting, as it was the paintings occupants – A young Moony, Padfoot, and prongs - were trying to sneak around his elbow to wave at the strange new people.

There seemed to be some sort of internal conversation between the hosts before Tamaki finally spoke.

"Why weren't you in today?"

The question everyone was asking. Except Draco, The smug ferret knew why and if not he should.

"I felt ill"

Harry blanched at what was quite possibly the worst, most obvious and cliché lie. It must have been the wrong thing to say because suddenly everyone seemed to have something to say.

"You don't look ill." Was that Hikaru?

"Isn't that a perfect reason to go in today, the doctors who visit are…" Harry stopped listening to Kyoya at that who continued on in his speech.

"Is it contagious?" The other twin carried on. Was it Kaoru that time? The twin thing was confusing but if he could figure out differences between Fred and George then Kaoru and Hikaru should be easy…

"We must focus on today's mission help Perrill-san feel better…" And suddenly that one line made Harry feel instantly ill. At least it wasn't a lie anymore. But why was Draco suddenly glaring at Tamaki?

"You're ill? How terrible. Do you feel feverish? Do you want to hold Usa-chan? Maybe you should lie down. What do you think Takashi? I'll go get a blanket..." Harry froze at the thought. If Hani left the room he might find something he shouldn't but Harry couldn't leave the painting. Harry muttered wandless charms at the painting – which didn't seem to be working – and shot glances at Draco while tilting his head towards Hani.

"…But if you felt ill you really should have phoned the school to let them know. Shimizu sensei 'kindly' informed me of your unauthorised absence but…" Was Kyoya _still_ talking? And yes Harry knew he should have called the school but he had presumed no one would care. He wasn't exactly saviour of the wizarding world…as far as most of the staff knew…

"Haruhi: see if you can find some umeboshi (1) , that's good for a sick person isn't it? Hikaru: go find the heating and turn it up so Perrill-san doesn't get cold. Kaoru follow Hani and get more pillows. Mori-senpai start a hot bath and…" Harry groaned. It seemed Tamaki wanted to be _useful_.

"I don't need…" No one was listening to him. At least Draco Had got the idea and was now following a hyper Hani and Kaoru up stairs. Harry stared at Kyoya before gesturing towards the kitchen where Tamaki had followed Haruhi muttering something about his daughter. Harry felt he might as well try to keep as many of them together as possible.

* * *

**AN: This is over a thousand words and I was going to end here but I decided it wasn't finished. Aren't you all lucky? :)**

* * *

There were some rather odd looking things in Perrill-san's kitchen, Haruhi mused. She did not recognise any of the jarred items in the first two cupboards she looked in and she could swear one or two jars were glaring at her. Opening the third she discovered a few things she recognised, mainly plants, before reaching for what…resembled… umeboshi? It seemed Perrill-san did have some after all. Turning to find Perrill-san she ignored Tamaki who was growing mushrooms in another person's house again. It wasn't her fault really. He had to learn to stop referring to her as his daughter…it was…creepy?

Haruhi tried to swallow her sense of dread as Perrill-san appeared in the doorway with Kyoya. Perrill-san stared in horror at her. What did she do now?

* * *

Draco was doing a very good job of tailing Hani and… Kaoru was it? In fact he was doing so splendidly he felt they needed help spotting him and tripped over a rug in the hallway signalling his current location with a muffled curse and a particularly audible thud.

"Malfoy-kun? Did you come to help us?

* * *

Harry was, in fact, not starring at Haruhi but the potions equipment cupboard that was conveniently behind her head. As Harry persuaded Tamaki and Haruhi to join him in the living room once more he decided to move all magical equipment to the cellar for future use.

Meanwhile, Draco having alerted Hani and the twin (of whose identity he was uncertain) his location, had taken to guiding them towards the towels. They met up with twin 2, who had gotten bored of looking for whatever was needed to turn on the heating. It wasn't something he was concerned with as it was boring. They met a panicked Harry in the living room who was attempting to distract a bored Tamaki, Haruhi and Kyoya. Harry proceeded to rush the members of the host club out the door.

"Where is Takashi?"

Everyone paused.

Then someone coughed and Harry took the opportunity to panic silently over Hani's question while Draco mentally laughed at his pain.

* * *

I still don't like the ending and I didn't really want to end with them still in Harry's house but oh well. What did you think of ItōDaishiro?

Back to Neopets


End file.
